As is known in the art, distributed storage systems (or “clusters”) may provide a wide range of storage services, while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. Some distributed storage systems—including Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS) from EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.—use erasure coding for data protection.